White Light
by Dark-Corners
Summary: What happened to Owen after the white light in the nuclear power plant? what will he do when he finds out about Tosh? spoilers for exit wounds 2x13.


**Disclaimer- don't own, just watch it.**

**Contains spoilers.**

Tosh would have screamed if only she could muster the energy, Owen was gone. She had heard the short, quiet and yet tell-tale static of his comm going offline, forever. Tears poured down her face, as the agony of losing the man she loved set in, before she was reminded brutally of her own injuries when she breathed in. Tosh looked down; she calculated that her odds probably weren't that brilliant. She was no medic, but she knew what bullets did, they tore into a person's flesh and ripped it open for the world to see. Toshiko sighed lightly as a slightly more happy thought occurred to her; if this was the end then maybe she wasn't actually that far from Owen at all, she would see him soon.

Jack walked slowly to the main area of the hub, he had served his penance, and he was free. Tears fell from his eyes as he thought of his brother, lost to the world. Upon reaching the main area of Torchwood Three he spotted yet more technical damage that had been caused by his little brother, thinking of Grey like this caused more tears to well up in Jack's eyes. Moving slowly around the front of the machines his eyes were drawn by a liquid that hadn't been there before, there was blood, and far too much of it. He brain connected the missing people and their locations quickly, landing at the only logical answer; Toshiko.

Shouting in denial for Tosh, Jack dashed down to the stark white medic area where the trail of blood lead to. His shouts had attracted the attention of the others who came crashed up the stairs all having the same reaction as him to the blood. He dashed down the stairs to hold tosh.

Much later, Jack thought about the damage Grey had caused as he packed away his belongings, he could no longer hold an attachment for him, two of his team were dead, the can-never-get-them-back-dead kind of dead. Yet more tears slid down his face, it seemed that all he had done for the past day was cry. Nothing could make him stop. Putting Grey in the freezing machine of torchwood had given him some closure but he could no longer love him, in fact what he felt bordered on hatred, and if it hadn't been for the blood that they shared he would have killed him, as it was, he couldn't allow that to happen, Grey was family. Jack was confusing himself with the contradicting thoughts that kept running through his head.

The white light closed in over the room. Owen closed his eyes and waited for the end, oblivion, as he had said to Tosh. He stood for a while before opening his eyes and glancing around; if this was the afterlife it looked very similar to a nuclear power station. Owen tapped the comm on his ear,

"Tosh?" no answer, maybe he was dead, properly dead; maybe the end looked like this. Or maybe, his comm was dead.

Owen thought back, the world had gone white, bright blinding white, but he hadn't felt anything and definitely not something like his body disintegrating. Strange.

So he came back round to the question, was he dead? Owen had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't.

"Am I dead? Did the radiation hit actually hit the room I'm in? What on earth is going on?" Owen was practically yelling by the time he got to the end of his spoken thoughts. He had to clamp down on the urge to scream again, he was so confused.

A small light blinking on the edge of his vision pulled him out of his very circular thoughts, all the machines were on! As though they, themselves were protected from radiation even if the people inside the room wouldn't have been. Moving round the main monitor Owen gathered that the radiation had indeed flooded the room, bringing him back to the never ending, "was he dead?" question. Ignoring it for the moment he searched for a clue as to how to get out, filtering through the lockdown procedure showed him a bunch of writing about all the legal reasons for shutting people in. Scanning through it, he waited until he came across the relevant passage,

"Upon the power plant locking itself down, there will be a four day delay before any persons will be allowed in any area of the system, the radiation levels must reach 'non-lethal' before a special ops team may be sent in."

So he had four days to wait eh? He could live with that. And if he was in fact alive, own was fairly sure that the only people who would come and save him would be torchwood, they would never allow anyone else to come in for him. Strangely he found himself looking forward most to seeing Tosh and hugging her and kissing her, Owen stopped his thoughts, kissing her? Was that something he had actually thought? Well he had four days to work out what it meant four days and a hell of a lot of nothing to do.

**A/n** I am thinking of taking this in an "Owens reaction to tosh's death" kind of direction, is anyone remotely interested in this kind of storyline? I know I included some of what was in "exit wounds", but it was necessary to show how jack felt about grey, I can expand this chapter to include more characters POV's if anyone would like. So if you would let me know if you want this to be continued that'd be most kind. Thanks.


End file.
